Sweet Vanilla
by kurenohikari
Summary: Yosen had lost to Seirin and Murasakibara-kun pounders over it... and over Teiko's sweet Shadow.


_We lost_, Atsuhi thought perplexed.

The idea of losing had never passed his head. Ever since Teiko... no long before Teiko, everyone kept on saying that with his height he was _meant_ to play basketball. that there was no way he could ever lose... yet, he just did.

Giant, Monster, _Titan_, he was given many names.

They wanted him for their team, to win for them... yet, they still feared him or were disgusted by him.

_How annoying... how boring... _Atsuhi thought annoyed by the whole situation. _Well, now that I lost I no longer need to keep on playing... I hate basketball anyway._

"Interesting" Himu-chin commented, next to the miracle as the bus drove Yosen back to their hotel.

"What is it Himu-chin?" Atsuhi asked, as he had nothing else to do.

"There's already an article about the Winter Cup's Finale" the older boy told his kohl, showing him the page of Basketball Weekly on his phone, and gaining the whole bus' attention.

"Read it then!" Fukui demanded.

_Too loud_, Atsuhi complained in his head but said nothing. He also wanted to know wha they were saying.

_"_**_The copycat was the first one to lose, then came the shooting guard, the Ace loss came next with the slaying of the Titan and finally the Emperor feel. It came as a surprise to everyone when the winner the Kise no Sedai's Battle Royale Winner was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya- Teiko's infamous Phantom Sixth Man. Who is national known for being a ghost in court, with almost no one capable of stopping him. But the Miracle Shadow showed us a new side of himself during this tournament. With his phantom shot, vanishing drive, cyclone pass and misdirection overflow, he stepped out of his supportive role and became a powerhouse to look out for. In all honesty, Kuroko Testy was the true star of the Winter Cup_**_" _everyone was speechless once Himuro finished reading the article.

"Wow, high praises for the Phantom Miracle" Fukui was the first one to break the silence.

"Well, he does deserve it" Liu commented "Didn't the miracles go to different schools to see who was the best? Kuroko-san just proved he is the winner."

"But didn't the author sound surprisingly pleased?" Himuro inquired to no one in particular "There;s another article! There are so many more! And a lot of interviews and pictured of Kuroko being uploaded to the net!"

"Are you all that surprised?" their coach commented "From all the Miracles the one who had the most articles written about and the least known about was Kuroko-san. His fame came from no one knowing who he was but still being on the spotlight as the strongest basketball team Japan's junior level had had in history. Even if you did not know a lot about every Miracle, you always knew about their elusive Sixth Phantom member" many agreed outlaid with their coach or simply nodded their head "Now that his identity has been revealed everyone wants a piece of him. That author must be pleased to have been the first one to post something."

"Uh, this article seems cool" Himuro commented, staring to read out loud "**_Kuroko Tetsuya, Teiko's Phantom Sixth Man... or should we call him the Lucky Charm?_**" he paused to create an effect of suspense. The worst, it worked "**_The Generation of Miracles are nationally known for have never lost a match in the three years there were together in middle school. Yet, why is it that even though they are all in the elite of the elite of schools that they are losing? And to a brand new school at that? Here's a wild guess; because they don't have Kuroko Tetsuya on their team. When Kuroko-san enters the field the current of the match changes in favor of whoever team has him. Kuroko-san being on your team almost grants you a certain victory. Maybe its time to change his nickname the Phantom to the Lucky Charm_**" Himunro chuckled "**#TKLuckyCahrm** is trending!"

"God damn! We are all being forgotten for the pretty lucky boy" Fukui complained, though he was clearly amused as well.

Atsuhi, on the other hand, was immersed in his thoughts.

Kuro-chin... he was this annoying little mouse who had no talent in basketball. Yet, instead of doing something he was good at, like Atsuhi did, he stupidly followed his aspirations in basketball. Finding his own way to play and created a shot that not even Atsuhi could stop. And shooting was suppose to be his weakness!

No matter how much Atsuhi belated the Shadow or how many times he defeated him, Kuro-chin never gave up... because he truly loves basketball.

Atsuhi still remembers how Kuro-chin was always the first to get to practice and the last to leave. He still remembers how annoying it was to watch him... yet, he could never take his eyes off of him.

Was it admiration? Was it jealousy because he found something he truly loves? Or was it lust? Wanting that little mouse to himself...

Not that it even matters anymore. Atsuhi noticed the lingering touches, the glances and how the Light and Shadow of Seirin would always be found next to each other.

At least, he still had his sweets.

Atsuhi took a bite from his jelly beans and moaned lowly.

"Mmm, vanilla" he commented softly "So sweet."


End file.
